One Very Drunk Night
by ladybug17
Summary: Femslash.  Emily invites JJ over for a night and wakes up confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought of this while bored at work**. **Doesn't go with Tattoo in any way. Just a quick one shot. Tame sex included. Reviews appreciated! **:)

Emily's alarm went off. She fumbled to locate the noise that seemed to be screaming at her. She finally was able to quiet it down. That's when she realized that someone else was in her normally empty bed. She could feel the person's arm stretched across her stomach. She could also feel their breath on the top of her right breast. The first thing that went across her mind was "Oh Shit! I'm naked! WTF!" Her right arm was wrapped around the other person. She started moving her arm and felt the person's skin on their back. The next thing she thought was "Okay at least I'm not the only one that's naked".

She tried to remember the night before. Her thoughts where kind of fuzzy. She wondered why that was it was possible to blame that on the wine she and someone else had consumed, she thought to herself "we drank two bottles of wine", she had to really rack her brain for whom she was drinking with. When she realized who she drank with she quickly looked down and saw blond hair she hoped that it was not the person she was drinking with the night before but she couldn't remember calling anyone over or going out.

Her alarm sounded again "Shit I only hit snooze" she turned it off this time. She noticed that body moved "Baby turn it off please." Then the body snuggled into her more. She could feel the arm on her stomach start moving, she also started moving her arm on their back. The hand suddenly stopped once it got up to her breast. JJ opened her eyes and looked at the breast she was making a pillow out of. She looked close at the nipple and realized that it was the wrong color. She also thought the breast attached to it was bigger than her usual reoccurring drunk hook up. She thought back to the night and almost bolted from the bed.

Slowly the face attached to the head came into view only confirming Emily's worst fear. The person she woke up with was JJ. It was surprising to look into JJ's, which were normally a light blue, they were darker blue with confusion and lust mixed. JJ saw the same look reflected back to her in dark brown eyes. They both didn't know how to react to this situation they where in. They both started thinking.

12 hours ago

Emily opened the door for Jennifer. She had invited her over for a late supper of take out and movie combination. Emily knew that the last case had taken a toll on both of them however more on Jennifer. She had decided to ask JJ on the flight home and now here they were. Emily called in their usual order to the Italian place down the street. They were best friends out side of work.

Emily took care of setting the coffee table. She had paired a merlot with the meal which mixed so perfectly that the first bottle had barely made it into the movie. They had chosen to watch a chick flick, not really thinking movie. They didn't know how long they would last for the movie they both were exhausted.

Emily cleaned up dinner and returned to lay on the loveseat opposite JJ. "Come sit with me. I just want to be close to someone." How could Emily deny that request. She moved to sit next to JJ on her big couch. Emily had started relaxing due to the alcohol in her system. They started the other bottle in the middle of the movie.

She was surprised that they both were still awake at the end of the movie. Throughout the movie JJ had moved closer to her and she closer to JJ they ended up sitting right next to each other with JJ resting her head on Emily's shoulder by the end of the movie. They decided to start watching another movie. Emily was surprised when JJ picked the movie out and told her that no matter what they were watching it. When the movie started Emily recognized it instantly it was one of her favorite movies, Bound. She was shocked that JJ had picked this one out.

Half way through this movie both of them had stretched out on the couch JJ behind Emily with her head on Emily's shoulder again. Emily was having trouble concentrating on the movie. She could feel JJ's hand moving across her stomach. "Emily why are you nervous?" "JJ I'm not." "I can feel your breathing and I know that's how you breath when your trying to control you nerves." "Oh I don't know why" At that point JJ turned her head to look at Emily's face and suddenly she leaned down to kiss her. Emily was shocked at first then returned the kiss. Her brain couldn't believe that she was laying on her couch kissing JJ.

"Emily" "Yes JJ" "Let's move this upstairs I need a little move room than your couch can offer" "Okay you sure about this" "Shut up and kiss me some more"

While moving things upstairs they started stripping each other. Emily's pants only stayed on until the stairs and JJ's shirt came off in the same location. JJ's pants and Emily's shirt were taken off at the top of the stairs. They made it to the bedroom in underwear however the moment Emily got the door shut to her room both bra's and thong's hit the ground. Emily kissed Jennifer again. She couldn't get enough of her lips. They feel onto the bed once Emily walked them next to it. She pulled JJ to the middle of the bed with her lips still attached to hers. Hands roamed freely. JJ's hand ended up on Emily's butt and Emily's hands made it to JJ's breasts and stopped their roaming there for now. She finally broke the kiss and looked at JJ's whole body, sure they had seen each other naked while staying on the road since sometimes they had to double bunk, but this was different. Emily was looking at JJ like she wanted to devour her. She was stunned with how beautiful JJ was. JJ was also looking at Emily at this point with so much lust and want in her eyes.

Once she had seen everything she wanted to she moved back in to kiss JJ's already kiss swollen lips. Emily started slowly kissing down JJ's body she started with kissing her jaw line then down the one side of the throat she sucked a little on the base of her neck. She kept the kisses moving south. She was now lying on her stomach in between JJ's legs with her face at breast level. She played with one and started sucking on the other. She then ran her tongue down and around the underside of her breast. JJ moaned at this and bucked her hips up into Emily's stomach. Emily switched sides and continued her ministrations on the other breast. She slowly kissed her way from breasts to JJ's coochie. "Emily flip around please" Emily did what as asked of her. They now were in a sixty-nine position. JJ dove into Emily with her tongue at the same time as Emily settled into her. It didn't take long before both of them were screaming each other names into each other making them cum harder. Emily turned around and her hand found JJ's sopping wet core. Emily managed to slip in two fingers no problem. She established a rhythm while JJ slid her hand in her they both came again twice. Emily finally collapsed next to JJ and snuggled into her side while both of them worked on catching their breath.

12.5 hours later

"Well we both need to get up or were both going to be late" Emily was happy that some how she had managed to set her alarm. They both knew they would need to talk later, but for now Emily pulled JJ up and out of bed with her walking her silently into the bathroom and starting the shower. Both of them were showered, dressed and with coffee and muffins in them when they walked out of Emily's place. "Well let's take only one car to work and talk tonight as long as a case doesn't come up." JJ stated and walked to her car to grab her go bag. She walked back to Emily's car and slid in. Both of them knowing today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Talking had been postponed due to they ended up with a case. They had flown to the California. The case involved couples going missing after frequenting three specific night clubs in the area. One of the clubs was a member's only gay club. The team figured out on the flight out that they would need to check with the owners of the clubs, to see about surveillance around their properties. Also they would talk to the families. JJ and Emily were elected to talk to the club owners, thinking that they might listen and be more open to talking to females instead of males. Morgan and Hotch went to talk to the families, while Rossi and Reid went to the station. Everyone met back up at the station at 8pm.

They had shared what information they had. The surveillance had been over-nighted to Garcia. The Medical Examiner was still working on identifying three of the seven couples they had found. The team decided to call it a night and start early in the morning. They headed to the hotel.

"Hi. Im Agent Jareau. We spoke on the phone about rooms."

"Yes ma'am. I have those three rooms right here for you. However one of the rooms is a king bed sorry I couldn't get you two doubles."

"Okay." Jennifer walked back to the group assuming it would be her and Emily sharing a bed tonight. She thought to herself why is it that we have to share a bed if this happens. "So turns out that we have three rooms. Two rooms have two double beds and one has a king. So whos sharing a bed tonight?"

"Ew. Not Reid and Me." Morgan grabbed one of the rooms with doubles and headed for the elevator with Reid following closely behind.

"Let me guess you and Rossi don't want to double up?" JJ turned to ask Hotch.

"Not preferably"

JJ turned to Emily. "Well looks like were sharing a bed again."

Emily was stunned by the fact that JJ had said that out in the open. "What did you just say?" was all Emily was able to get out.

"Well I mean two cases ago we shared a bed. We also shared a bed while we were at that training because Garica came with."

"Oh yup I remember that well. Okay we should head up. See you boys in the morning."

"Yup. Good night ladies" Hotch said and headed to the elevator.

"Shall we" Emily motioned to JJ to move first.

Upon entering the room Emily took stock of what the room had. It was a small room with a desk, dresser, and bathroom. There was a king bed in the middle of the room. Emily thought to herself "well this is great we haven't talked yet and now were sleeping in the same bed again." She found a menu. "So what are you thinking about for dinner?"

"How about we split a pizza and some beer? I saw a pizza palor about a block back. Feel like walking? Or should we order in?"

"Well I think that we should order in so that we can talk some before we share a bed again tonight." Emily spoke honestly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll place the order you can take a shower first."

"Okay. I will go take a shower. Why am I nervous about talking to you about this?"

"I don't know why but I have butterflies in the stomach so hurry up then we can eat and talk."

Emily was surprised to find that the bathroom door was broken. It wouldn't stay shut at all. She had tried to gently shut it. She tried slamming it. Nothing kept that door shut. After the fifth time JJ yelled at her to stop and that they were adults to just take the shower. Emily knew that from the bed you could see into the bathroom from the mirror she hoped that JJ wasn't sitting on the bed, however when she glanced up and into said mirror she saw that JJ was infact looking at her in the mirror. JJ had a giant smile on her face she finally looked up and noticed that she was caught in the mirror.

Emily just smiled back as she removed the last of her clothing and got into the shower. She thought that was evil of her to tease JJ a little seeing as they still haven't talked yet. She thought in the shower of how she hoped that their talk would work out. She really had liked JJ for a while once she had gotten to be best friends with her it was a natural progression but Emily's feelings had been building more and more as the months went on.

Emily got out of her shower and made a show of drying off since Emily could see that JJ was still sitting on their bed for the night however now there was a pizza and a six pack of beer. Once she was dressed and her hair was put up in the towel she walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed a piece of pizza and sat next to JJ.

"So last night was nice I really liked that and I would hope that we could make a go of it." JJ simply stated when Emily reached to get a beer.

"Same here I hope that even though we started off in the fast track that we could slow it down a little bit and start from square one." Emily commented back.

"Yes I would love for that to happen. Starting at the beginning works the best. So when we get back I would love to have a date with you and go out to dinner. I mean I already know so much about you so we wouldn't have to start exactly in the beginning with the awkward first date not know anything about each other moment." JJ stated.


End file.
